


Unusual

by Jordynest



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordynest/pseuds/Jordynest
Summary: There are many different realms in the universe, they may look normal but the realm itself is unusual. In the realm we live in many are born with powers of different kinds, but some are to unfortunate not to get a power like me Travis Jones, we get teased about it and put down for being a “cripple”, and people are starting to fight back . Over the past few months people started disappearing specifically, heroes, later to be found dead. burns all over there body and no trace of their power. The police have been trying to figure out who has been Causing the deaths, and turned to the author who made the book “Unusual” that is now forbidden for anyone to have become of the events that occur in the story and the fear that people will be influenced to recreate the events in the book, and if caught with the book you can get in a lot of trouble. They found no sign that the Author was involved so he was left alone, for now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437587) by Uru- chan. 



> I wanted to write this for English and I did but I did not get to finish it

.  
“Today is a new day.” I thought while looking down at my broken arm from the previous week, when I hear a buzz coming from my phone interrupting my thoughts. Slowly but surely I make my way out of bed to get my phone off my desk, it was a text from my friend Katlyn, it read “ Hey Travis we going to meet up like you said or are you just not coming!?”. As I read the text I start to panic, I run into the bathroom to make my messy white bed head hair look somewhat decent, put contacts into my emerald green eyes so I can see, and rush out of my dorm not caring that I am wearing my pajamas.  
Running down the hall as fast as I can without bumping into anyone that can hurt me more than I already am, I make it to the park that we would meet up at, while looking around I see a girl with long blue hair , “Katlyn!” I yelled as she turned and started walking towards me.   
“What took you so long!” Katlyn scolded “And why did you not respond to my text?” she basically yelled.  
“Sorry i overslept.” I said apologetically while looking down at my feet like a toddler in trouble.   
Katlyn looked like she was scanning me up and down at my clothing and my arm when she finally said something, “what happened to your arm?” she asked Concerningly, I sighed “I got into a fight last week with the “king” of the school and his posse” I said ashamed of what happened. Without a moment to reflect on my actions Katlyn is pulling me along to walk around the park.  
“So how did you get into a fight with Keith and his little group followers last week?” She question while snickering a little.   
“It’s not funny, but I bumped into him while walking down the hall to my class and they pinned me down then broke my arm.” I explain starting to get angry.   
Katlyn grab my arm and started dragging me because I started to slow down unknowingly, “Calm down ok, next time I see him I will try to talk to him.” She said Reassuringly.   
“Thanks.” I said as I hugged her. “Well I should be going back to my dorm I have homework to finish before tomorrow.” I say tiredly, we hugged again and parted ways.


	2. Wa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like name chapter so if someone can give me something to use I would gladly use it

When I get back to my dorm it’s late and I’m tired, I go to the community shower to wash up. When I get there I see Keith, his little bodyguards are nowhere to be seen. On the floor I see one of my friends, Charlee, Keith is kicking him in the stomach. I hesitate to say something but did anyway, “Stop!” I yell at Keith, he stopped for a second and walked towards me , enough time for Charlee to prop himself up to vomit on the floor. I turn back just in time see Keith get ready to swing at me. I close my eyes and get ready for impact when I don’t feel anything, I open my eyes and see a hand holding Keith’s arm and a head pop out from behind Keith, it was Katlyn but at this time I took the chance to punch Keith in the face and knock him out. I rush over to Charlee while Katlyn drags Keith to the nurses office, I help him up and give him a paper towel to wipe his mouth, “Thanks Travis.” He said thankfully.  
“No problem Charlee but are you ok?” I asked him concerned.   
“Yeah I will be but I I think I will feel better when I wash up so I'm going to do that now.” He say as he gets up and goes into a shower stall. I get up and do the same, afterwards i get ready for bed.  
“Ugh.” I groan as I hear the rough beeping of my alarm clock. I turn my head and look at the red flashing numbers, “why is the alarm going off at four in the morning?’ I think to myself in shock as I reach my hand out to stop the annoying noise. Soon I sit up to get my phone off my bedside table to pass time, while looking at my phone I see another report for a hero thats has been found dead and in the same condition as the others found. By the time i was done reading the report I see that it is time to get up to go to school.


End file.
